


Good Hug from a Nice Boy

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hugs, Other, You need a hug, getting a hug, he needs a hug, just a nice boy giving you a hug, nice hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: You're receiving a hug from a nice boy. He's your friend. He loves you. If you're feeling lonely or sad, this is the story for you.





	Good Hug from a Nice Boy

You're about to clock in at work. You're early. And BORED. Look at you, in the back, reading the same seven days of scheduling posted, the manager's notes, your count of waste for the week, the month, the year. More fries. Lots of money lost. Yay. The grill sizzles somewhat comfortably in the background, as service is starting to pick up. Your feet are planted firmly on the ground. You see why you were scheduled in at the odd times you never seem to remember right. "Was I in at 4 or 4.30?" You remember asking yourself before you left, showing up at 4.00 just in case. 

Nope. It's 4.45. Weird times, but okay. It's all good, and besides, reading aimlessly isn't much better than sitting at home doing the same thing. You would pull out your phone, but it's still in your coat, and you don't get a chance, anyways. 

He walks out of the office. You're startled, briefly, before he s m i l e s in that way that never fails to make you melt. He's a really great friend, and has an absolutely radiant, gorgeous, captivating smile that you absolutely love! And he's smiling at you like THAT, and it's not even a question. You've had a bad day, he doesn't look much better, service is picking up near the time you're about to be in- he opens his arms and you fall right into them. His warm hands wrap around your waist and yours are up around his shoulders. He grips you tightly while his hands roam up your back. 

"Aww," he murmurs as you nuzzle into his neck. He's probably smiling warmly as you do so. Dazzlingly. He calls you "doll" in that low-timbred drawl of his. You love it, albeit begrudgingly, as he is the only one allowed to call you by pet names. He keeps on letting his hands wander, while he's holding you in such a nice way. You love him. He's such a sweetheart. Your hands are still wrapped around his neck, and you nuzzle in closer. And eventually, after you've both had your fill (although who could ever have enough of that wonderful human being, honestly?) and he looks you in the eyes as you smile back, not nearly as dazzlingly, nor as brightly, nor as prettily, and he runs his hand over your shoulder (Wow is your back tight all of a sudden! Why are you so stressed?) and squeezes with just the right amount of pressure as you both walk away to your respective positions.


End file.
